robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Caribros Deathground.
Have you heard of Fortnite? I think you have, It's everywhere in the media, Newspaper, Gaming Guides, News channels, And it was almost banned in Australia.. But I was always more of a PUBG Person, Now you might be wondering, "???, Why the heck are you talking about PUBG On ROBLOX?", Because, well, I used to play PUBG, before I found CaribBro's battlegrounds. A couple of week's ago, I was for some reason banned from PUBG, I don't know why, Maybe I was framed for some sort of hack... I was so upset, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even speak to my best friends, my family. I was THAT Upset.. But my friends told me "There's this game on ROBLOX which is PUBG Man, You should try it!", I had ROBLOX Installed on my computer, But I never played it, I was always listening to people criticise ROBLOX on YouTube, But I installed it and left It there, so, what'd I do? I clicked on ROBLOX. I downloaded ROBLOX When it was about to get it's new logo, And when the Online Dater's of Meep City came around. But I wasn't attached to it.. Anyway, I started up ROBLOX and I was immediately taken to the front page.. I searched up "CaribBro's Battlegrounds" on the search bar, I clicked on the game, pressed Play, And I loved the sh** out of it, It was just like old times! I killed a couple people, I moved onto the next island, I almost got into top 10 before being shot down by a team, I made a new friend there too, His name is Wallace, I think, But I really loved this game... until APRIL 10TH, 2018 I messaged Wallace, Asking him if he wanted to play CaribBro's again, Wallace: Again? Alex, Come on! Me: I love this game so much! It just feels like old times! Wallace: Your "old times" were begging your friends to play PUBG With you? Me: No... I meant how every match goes! Wallace: OMG, fine.. I loaded into the game with Wallace, I Invited him again, And we got into the game. We loaded into the game but something... was oddly different, The map was bigger, And there were marked locations, I saw a farm named "McDerian's Farm." Want to know the odd part? My last name is McDerians, I was a location on THIS MAP! I felt a spine-chilling shiver go down my spine, But next to the location of McDerians farm was "Wallace Gerre's grave", Wallace's name was Wallace Gerre, THAT WAS HIS GRAVE! Anyway, We thought it was some glitch put in by some sort of coder or hacker. It couldn't be harmful, really. So we tried to drop at a city, But... We weren't given the option to drop, The plane turned to McDerian's Farm and we just dropped, I dropped into a barn, while Wallace dropped into the house, I saw a couple weapons and a helmet, I picked them up, I went around the barn and saw some barn which was boarded up and glass was on the floor, The door wasn't boarded up, So I opened it and saw something SINSTER.. It was a dead person, with a gun next to him, he looked... familiar... It was my best friend, Tyler.. He looked nothing like his ROBLOX Avatar.. he looked realistic.. I was going to leave until I heard Wallace scream I ran into the house, not stopping for anything, even the loot Wallace left me. I ran up to him, I saw a body infront of him, It looked like an old man, he had a white beard, very long, His hat was half way down his face, He had bloodshot eyes, his rib cage was showing.. It was awful Wallace: Who is this guy?! Me: I-I-I Wallace: ANSWER ME ALEX! I looked towards a piece of newspaper, "BREAKING NEWS: A MAN UNDER THE NAME Alex McDerian HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD ON HIS FARM. HE HAS NO CONNECTIONS TO HIS MURDERER." I watched Wallace as he trembled, but all of a sudden, Something appeared on my screen... It was Wallace in his room, he was hanging from the ceiling, All of a sudden, My computer shut down.. And I heard a "ALEX MCDERIAN! OPEN THE DOOR, ITS THE POLICE! WE KNOW YOU KILLED WALLACE GERRE!" NOVEMBER 23, 2101 Its my last year in jail for murdering Wallace.. But I cant live life with my roommate anymore, As I am writing this, The chair is almost kicked.. Goodbye -Alex... Category:Marked for Review